the_world_of_twowfandomcom-20200213-history
Meester Tweester
Meester Tweester is a character in the World of TWOW seasons 1 and 2. He is a character in The World of TWOW. He stays in the sky, until he finds himself in front of Denny's. He manages to fight, and defeat Orange Cary. In The Universe of TWOW, he meets up with Iyxon, Ping Pong Cup Shots, Yellow Cary, and Yellow Cary. In the end, everyone meets up to fight wrng_answr, who was Hoodiebook. Personality Meester Tweester is a cool dude, and he thinks normal talk is boring. He likes to think he is a rapper that does his mixtapes 24/7. He also disses people who are mean to him, bully him, or, just a jerk to him in general. He is definitely a savage, but not a careless one, unlike Mike Ramsay. M.T's a true gangster. Meester Tweester needs to get knowledge to help others, as he listens out for explanations of chalenges, when his team is safe, or eliminations, as he can not get his activities done without the sources. Appearance In his debut in TWOW 1A, he was a simple, blue and yellow book. At TWOW 14A to TWOW 20B, he was a sunny yellow, and orange book, with his former game tag, “SunnyCide↑.” This game tag was pronounced Sunny Side Up. In TWOW 21A, he has changed to Joseph Howard's book. In TWOW 22, he actually changes to a combination of all Final five T.W.O.Wers' appearances. In TWOW 23, he changes to his normal apearance, but he has his name tag removed. He is currently more orange, with the yellow is an orangey yellow, he has stripes, and there's yellow in his top left corner. For his current fan made TWOW book, he does not look much different, as the only thing that is really different is that the arrow is in a different place, it is bigger, and a different color. Coverage Appearances Ten Words of Wisdom *TWOW 1A *TWOW 1B *TWOW 2A *TWOW 2B *TWOW 3A *TWOW 3B *TWOW 4A *TWOW 5B *TWOW 6A *TWOW 6B *TWOW 7A *TWOW 7B *TWOW 8A *TWOW 8B *TWOW 9A *TWOW 9B *TWOW 10A *TWOW 10B *TWOW 11A *TWOW 11B *TWOW 12A *TWOW 12B *TWOW 13A *TWOW 13B *TWOW 14A *TWOW 14B *TWOW 15A *TWOW 15B *TWOW 16A *TWOW 16B *TWOW 17A *TWOW 17B *TWOW 18A *TWOW 18B *TWOW 19A *TWOW 19B *TWOW 20A *TWOW 20B *TWOW 21A *TWOW 21B *TWOW 22A *TWOW 22B *TWOW 23A *TWOW 23B The World of TWOW Meester Tweester didn’t gets possessed by Orange Cary ever. That’s why there no Possessed Meester Tweester. The Universe of TWOW Meester Tweester DID got deanimated by wrng_answr, but got reanimated by Yessoan. BUT THAT YESSOAN REANIMATED A RAMDOM BOOK THAT PLANS TO DESTROY THAT WHOLE WORLD (UNIVERSE) OF TWOW. YESSOAN YOU HAD ONE JOB! Ten Words of Wisdom Meester Tweester is currently a living contestant in season 1. According to Cary’s TWOW simulations, Meester Tweester currently has a 68.09% chance of making the final 2 and a 35.50% chance of winning the first season, the highest out of the final 3. He got eliminated in TWOW 4B and TWOW 12B due of a PM message bug, he was bought back after Yellow Cary knew this. He is in the final 3, with Yessoan, and Midnight Light.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:All Pages Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters